


The Lines You're Puttin' Down

by cleancuts_heal



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cocaine, Drug Use, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleancuts_heal/pseuds/cleancuts_heal
Summary: Gerard snorts coke off of Frank's ass. Ray's there too.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Lines You're Puttin' Down

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @therealfronklero on Tumblr for the idea, I love your cursed ass <3 and thanks to @shrugsareschrodingerskink on Tumblr for helping me with my stupid fanfics that never get finished. I'm glad I found you guys and we become bros!  
> Also, sorry to you, the reader, for having to read this cursed fucking bitch.

Frank laid down on the table, his non-existent ass on display for both Ray and Gerard’s eyes to see. Gerard walked up to him, caressing his bottom.  
“Are you really doing this?” Ray asked.  
“We’re idiots, we are totally doing this.” Frank snickered.  
“And I won’t stop you.” Ray rolled his eyes.  
“You ready, darling?” Gerard said, looking over at Frank.  
“Waiting for you, Gee.” Frank shifted on the table excitedly. Gerard had the cocaine already finely cut and available to go. He sprinkled the coke onto Frank’s rear, trying to keep it in a line as much as he could. He took his credit card and put the coke in an even straighter line.  
“You sure you want to do this, Frankie?” Gerard asked.  
“Yes!” Frank said. Gerard started snorting the crack up his nose, his nose filled with the scent of chemicals. Gerard sat back and looked up at Frank.  
“Are you done?” Frank asked.  
“Yep.” Gerard looked over at Ray and smirked. “You want to join in?”  
“Are you crazy!?” Ray raised his voice “I will watch your stupidity but I will not join in.”  
“Whatever.” Frank shrugged “Your loss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about how short it is ;~; I hope you enjoyed anyway (or maybe you hated it the whole way, which is totally valid).


End file.
